The Sun and the Sea
by HighOnSky
Summary: An old friend, a new sister, a new prophecy? Is it possible that Percy's kind hearted sister, sky, will start a war between the demi-gods? Sky is friends with so many she cant imagine who would try to hurt her but what if its not her they want to hurt ...
1. Percy Meets His Little Sister Again

The Sun and the Sea

A Demi-God Love Story

Part One

Percy Meets His Little Sister Again

Percy POV

I was walking with Annabeth up Half Blood Hill on the first night back to camp. It was hard to believe it had been almost a year since together with the help of many of the campers we had defeated the titan lord Kronos and in the process watched an old friend Luke die. But now the world was at peace even the gods were getting better. They had lived up to there promise claiming all there kids and even the minor gods and goddesses, who's kids now had there own cabins, had been claiming kids from all over the world.

Hand and hand Annabeth and I finally walked to the top of the hill and sat underneath Thalia's pine tree. It came natural now that she would cuddle close to me resting her head on my chest and I would place my head on hers. We sat looking up at the moon and listening to the sea off in the distance. "Its hard to believe that things are so calm or at least as calm as things can be when your a Demi-God." I said laughing a little.

Annabeth smiled up at me "Yea but I have to admit things were pretty exciting when I went on quest with you seaweed brain. No matter how much I almost got killed … I even enjoy having Tyson back for the summer. Weird right?"she said sitting up more so we could actually talk.

I nodded and smiled. Tyson my younger Cyclops brother had come to visit for the summer and help with the construction of the new cabins. It was nice having him back and even nicer how no one made fun of him any more. Plus even though Y didn't admit I was glad that I wasn't going to be spending his summer alone in my cabin. I had lots of friends here at camp but it still got lonely being the only son of Poseidon … well human son.

We talked for awhile about the new campers that were coming in and how happy everyone seemed to be now that everyone was claimed, most of all the Hermes cabin which no longer had to house them all. All was calm but then again when things are calm at camp half blood that means something extremely nerve racking was about to happen. Proven at this very moment.

Just then a loud scream pierced the silent night then the earth shook as if opening then closing again.. It was still early so a couple people came rushing out of their cabins to see what was up but it was me who first responded Riptide already drawn with Annabeth by my side with her knife. The screaming got louder and then we saw who it was coming from. A girl her black hair flying behind her stumbling up the hill on her arm a large gash that was leaking pus. It was obviously poison and I had plenty of experience with poison so I could tell that if she wasn't helped soon she would be gone. I was not going to let any half blood die not this close to camp.

I ran towards her and then stopped for just a second … I knew her! It was Sky my only friend who was a girl other then Annabeth from school. I had no time to think instead I ran forward yelling for help. She looked at me and whispered almost faint " The man … one eye … stabbed me … poison … earth quake … no where ...swallowed … gone … help." then collapsed. I barely had time to catch her as she fell. She was burning hot to the touch and up close I could see the wound was worse then he had thought.

The other campers took her from me and ran her to the big house where I hoped Chiron would be able to heal her in time. Annabeth stood next to me with a few other campers still waiting for a fight. "Go back to bed guys or go help Chiron or something. The monster that attacked her is gone …" then I exchanged a look with Annabeth telling her that there was more I needed to tell her. The other campers jogged away some looking a little disappointed. Most of them had been at the battle of Manhattan and had been hoping for more of a challenge but still they had a camper to take care of and that was always a priority.

My ADHD was now in full gear and so Annabeth and I took a walk and I told her about what Sky said leaving out the fact that I knew her. Her face grew pale "P-percy a Cyclopes …. they usually don't go after Demi-God's unless … unless they are really powerful. Do you think she might possibly be well you know a close sibling of yours?" Of course she was wondering if she might be a daughter of the big three Poseidon, Zeus, or Hades.

I stopped in my tracks. My eyes growing wide and I finally said "Annabeth I know her … her name is Sky and I never noticed it before … I mean she isn't dyslexic so I just blew off all the weird things that happened thinking maybe it might have been me by accident … but she said earthquake … Annabeth are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Annabeth slowly nodded her head "It means well its not absolute but Percy you may have a new sister … hey wait you know her name how do you know her name?" she asked glaring at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. That was my wise girl never missing a thing. I told her about Sky and she bit on her finger nails growing more nervous. Though I wasn't quite sure why.

"Annabeth there is no more pact remember the children of the big three arent a threat any more other then the fact that they are ultra powerful. Why are you so worried?" I asked taking her hand reassuring her that she could tell me anything. She just shook her head saying not good not good over and over again. Thats when I started getting irritated. What was she hiding from me? Why was it so bad if she was a child of the big three … possibly even Poseidon?

Annabeth must have seen my irritation because she finally said "Oh im sorry Percy my head you know when I get thinking I don't state things clearly … Its just I know its ok to be born of the big three but its not that im worried about. Its … its that there is another prophecy that Thalia was telling me about … oh so not good!"

Then with a quick kiss good bye she ran off probably to see Thalia who had for the summer taken a leave from Artemis's maidens to come back to camp. I just sighed and went to talk to Chiron since I was the only one who knew anything about Sky and who knows maybe that might be helpful. Not a second after I had thought that Travis Stoll came running up to me telling me that Chiron needed to talk to me.

I ran as fast as I could but walked into the room I was to familiar with though it felt weird to be the one who was visiting not being treated. I walked in and looked at Sky who was under the care of Will Solace of the Apollo cabin with Chiron watching over. Chiron waved me over and said "Percy this young lady has been saying your name … do you by chance know her?"

"Yes sir … her name is Sky Thalasa shes a close friend of mine from school." then I continued to tell him about what she had said when we had got her and what Annabeth had said. Chiron then ran his fingers through his hair and got the same worried expression Annabeth had. I got the feeling I was again being left out of something and again I dared not ask. All Chiron said was "Well lets hope that … lets just wait and see who claims her. Till then Percy I am sure you will do your best to help with her? Her wound was bad but we got to her in time so all she needs now is a few days rest and some ambrosia and nectar. Im leaving her in your hands Percy and im sure Will will help in any way he can."

Will jumped at the sound of his name and I could have sworn I saw him blush and look away quickly from her. "Yea of course in fact I just said a prayer over her and her wound is healing nicely. Hopefully she will be awake soon really soon." Will said looking at Sky again trying to hide his staring. I had never noticed before but a lot of guys stared at her. I wondered why I never had.

Over the next two days I stayed by Sky's side spoon feeding her ambrosia and nectar wondering what they tasted like to her. Will came a couple times a day sometimes he relieved me from my duty for an hour or so and sometimes he came just to look at her. He said he was working on her but I knew that he was worried about her like I was especially because of the crying and screaming from her dreams. I couldn't help but wonder if I had done the same thing when I was in here.

She came around once or twice for a minute or so in the next two days but must have thought she was seeing things because she would always mutter something about stop dreaming about Percy then go back to sleep. It made me blush thinking hat she was dreaming of me though I didn't think it had to do anything with the fact she liked me. I knew for fact that I was her friend and nothing more and I liked it that way. Besides she had once told me I was like the big brother she had never had. Again Annabeth's words about her possibly being my sister stirred in my head. I couldn't help thinking that if I had to imagine what my sister would be like I imagined Sky.

I couldn't explain it but in many ways Sky herself was like me and even more ways like the sea itself. She was one of the kindest people I had ever met and was usually the one keeping me out of fights but she herself had a temper that no one wanted to see. Plus she as pretty unpredictable. She never ceased to amaze me with her random thoughts or actions and surprisingly pranks. Now Sky if you look at her or see her in class you would never guess she would prank anyone or at least do it for fun.

She was the type that smart book worm type everyone expected to always be quiet and shy and when I first saw her so did I. I had always seen her reading at lunch by herself and she was always the first one done with assignments in class or answering the teachers. I would have never found out she was so cool, I always liked a person who had a rebellious streak like me, if I hadn't caught her in the act of pranking our English teacher. I couldn't stop laughing much to her embarrassment but ever since that day she had been one of my best friends.

In school we were always together and no one really understood why we would hang out together and some just assumed we were related because actually looking at her she did look a lot like me. Sky had long black hair that would have been exactly like mine if she didn't streak it with shades of blue that reminded me of the ocean since at places it had a tint of green and never seemed to have the same pattern of streaks, and like me she had green eyes though hers were lighter most of the time but with her mood they shifted to darker shades but what really made us seem related was her smile that had this mischievous tint to it like she was thinking about who her next target would be.

The thing was we never hung outside of school but I didn't consider her just my school friend since I knew if I wanted to hang out after school I had to do was ask. I never did since on a weekly basis I was fighting off monsters with Annabeth, who I spent a lot of time with since she lived closer, and coming close to death. I really had no right to put anyone in danger like that and there was no way I was going to let any more of my friends get hurt.

I thought about this everyday as I fed her or cleaned her wound then on the third day when I was spoon feeding her ambrosia pudding she woke up and managed to ask "Are you feeding me cookie dough … pudding?" her voice was weak but better then it had been on the hill. I smiled at her as her eyes opened slowly. She smiled back as much as she could.

"Hmm cookie dough I always taste popcorn … its always interesting to see what people taste. But anyway how are you feeling? That was some wound you got but luckily Chiron and Will patched you up really good."I said and seeing her strain as she tried to sit up I helped her though she wasn't to happy about it. Like me she always hated feeling weak but I think she only let someone help her because it was me.

Then once she sat up she said "I feel really sore and weak like im about to pass out again … but im also confused. All I remember from the past week is running and these dreams with you and Annabeth," she knew Annabeth from the picture I kept of her in my notebook and me never shutting up about her "and this punk looking girl … and you guys were telling me I was in trouble. Then its all kinda blurry like I was still dreaming. I was walking at night and I was in trouble? Then pain and an earth quake then you? I think … I don't know. And Chiron isn't that … no hes not real but Percy I think im going crazy you have to tell me whats going on."

She had a pleading look on her face the same one she used on people when she didn't want to her math homework and just copied the answers. I felt bad for her but I wasn't sure what I was suppose to say to her. But I figured I could at least tell her what happened to her "Sky you were attacked by what sounds like a cyclopes. He must have stabbed you with a poisoned dagger or something then somehow you were drawn here. But thats not to surprising this place attracts half bloods because its the only safe place for us. Im surprised a satyr didn't find you but then again these days they are all really busy," I sighed I wasn't sure what else I should tell her or how I should tell her,"Look Sky I cant explain it all because I don't know how and im not even sure if im aloud to but here ill get you some nectar. It will help with the weak feeling you have."

My words helped a little but she looked more confused then she had before but didn't question me knowing that I don't like being interrogated. I brought her a glass handing it to her remembering the first time I had tried it. She took a drink then gasped slightly staring at the glass. Then drank it all thirstily enjoying it then looking at the empty glass amazed. "First cookie dough pudding then chocolate milk shake apple juice?" she said though I wasn't really sure if it was a question or a statement.

I explained to her it was nectar and again the confused sad look swept over her again. Luckily I didn't have to explain any more when Annabeth and Chiron, in wheelchair form, came in. Sky's eyes lit up at the sight of Annabeth already knowing who she was without having to be told. Then said "Oh finally I actually get to my best friends girlfriend! Oh Percy she is really pretty I can why your always bragging about her. Annabeth its so nice to meet you im Sky."she beaming at Annabeth and me making us turn bright red.

She hadn't even seen Chiron till she coughed and she jumped then smiled apologetic at him. He smiled at her in return and said "Its good to see you awake my dear. As im sure Percy has told you, you had a very bad wound but it should be completely healed by now although I must warn you for the next couple days you will feel tired and should take it easy while doing camp activities."

She looked at him puzzled "Camp activities? Im at a camp and your just going to let me stay here. But wait where am I exactly and why am I here? Why was I attacked? And Percy keeps mentioning monsters and satyr's but there not real … whats going on I feel like im going crazy!" she now had silent tears running down her face all the fear and confusion that was built up in her being released. I sat on her bed and hugged her gently. Annabeth sat with me and patted her hand having gone through this many times before.

Chiron sighed and said "Well it seems you like Percy don't beat around the bush. Well young one it is not truly an easy thing to explain to someone but all I can hope is that you believe us which will be easier if you meet Mr. D. Come now Percy Annabeth if you would please help Sky out to the deck." Annabeth and I followed his orders both taking one of her arms helping her walk, well really wobble, out to the porch and into a chair near the table where Mr. D sat drinking a diet coke.

He gave us a glance the same, I don't really care, look on his face. "Well I see that you have finally woke up. Its about time everyone has been _so_ worried about the little girl who was hurt and helped by the big hero Peter Johnson." as always he insisted getting my name wrong and she shot me a questioning look but I just shrugged.

"Well I suppose I should tell you a little but about this bloody camp." then he cleared his voice and gave the same speech he did to every new comer "This is camp half blood the only save place in the world for Demi-God's like yourself. Now I know it is hard to believe but you are the son or daughter of one of the great Greek gods or goddesses. Yes we are real and yes we control everything in this world from the sea to the earth. Now I know you must be controlled but I have no time to deal with your personal issues so direct all your questions to Chiron and good bye I have some business with the strawberries to take care of." then without another word he left leaving only the smell of grapes behind him.

Sky was wide eyed both scared and in awe. She was always obsessed with the Greek gods and she wondered why I always laughed when she started talking about how she wished she was the daughter of a god. But now she seemed to understand. She didn't ask many questions other then who mine and Annabeth's parents were and if Chiron was the Chiron, which was answered when he stepped out of his magical wheel chair. It was nice for once that someone wasn't freaked out but actually excited about who they were. She was extremely excited learning I was a son of Poseidon since she had always loved the stories about him and over all loved the sea. Again another reason why I was beginning to see how she could be my sister.

Then she bit on her lip the way she did when she was afraid to ask a question because she was afraid of looking stupid. Then she choked down her pride and asked "Chiron ...whos my father?" she looked at him her green eyes shifting from light to dark like they couldn't decide if they were happy or sad.

Chiron put a hand on her shoulder and said "That I can not tell you yet. But Thanks to Percy here you will not go undetermined but for the time being Percy Annabeth take her to cabin eleven. They have some free beds available since they are not housing so many people. And see if you can get her fitted at the armory so she can play capture the flag Friday." Then with that he left.

Sky felt better now and was able to walk by herself and seeing her reaction to everything was amusing. After seeing the whole camp and getting her armor, a kid from the Hephaestus cabin helped her and blushed when she hugged him for being so nice, we were walking down the trail to the cabins when she said "Percy this place is amazing. I guess it make sense now how people said we were related at school because I guess were all related some how right? Oh this is wonderful I just cant believe it its like a lifetime dream coming true. I just wish I knew who my father was but I cant fuss over that im just happy im here and safe," she laughed then said "Sorry im rambling Annabeth. Percy is use to it but your not. Its just so much to take in and so much to think about … I cant wait to start my training and I was hoping if you didn't mind you would teach me ancient Greek? I know you don't know me to well but if Percy is basically in love with you I'd really like to get to know you."

Annabeth was taken back and turned just a slight shade redder " Of course ill teach you I just hope your a better student then Per-" she was cut off by the screams of Sky who was now freaking out and backing up slowly. I turned around to see Tyson running towards us then remembered Sky had been attacked by a cyclopes.

"Monster Monster! H-how I thought they werent aloud here! Percy help!" She was shaking horribly with Annabeth trying to calm her down by holding onto her hands and explaining that Tyson was no threat. Tyson came up and had that sad look on his face that he always got when he scared someone. He said he was sorry for scaring the pretty girl but Sky just nodded still shaking.

"I am sorry Percy. I scare many people. Maybe pretty girl right I am monster and should not come around new people." Tyson looked sad his big brown eye getting watery. I patted his arm telling him he wasn't a monster and trying hard to not glare at Sky. I knew it wasn't her fault but I didn't like my little brother getting hurt not even by one of my best friends.

But I didn't stay mad long because Sky redeemed herself within the minute. She came up to Tyson giving him a hug and said "No your not a monster Tyson im sorry im just jumpy. Some bad cyclops hurt me and you just scared me is all. But your Percy's brother and no one Percy cares for so much can be a monster." Then she gave him a big smile. This cheered Tyson up making him smile but also making him blush.

Tyson ran off since he was helping make more weapons and armor for the new arrivals and Annabeth had to go help her brothers and sisters clean up her cabin for inspection. I had time to talk to her alone before she went to the Hermes cabin. "Tell me the truth Sky how do you really feel all about this? Your not usually one who likes any kind of change and this is a big change." I asked her giving her my don't even lie to me look.

She though about it for a few minutes then said "I feel like I belong here. Everyone is so nice and when im here I feel like ive always somehow known this was here but I was never able to find it. So its not really like a change its like im finally arriving to a place that ive been trying to get to my whole life. But I do miss my family. I know I always complained about having so many brothers and sisters but I secretly loved it and of course I miss my mom she was the one person I could always count on to believe me when weird things happened in my life. I never told you but my whole life things happen to me that were at the time unimaginable and I thought that I was just seeing things and my mother told me that it was ok. That my father, she told me he was dead, was always watching over me. I now see what she meant I just wish she had told me who he was."

This was a whole new side of Sky I had never seen before. Even though she was a Demi-God knowing that she wasn't this all the time unafraid unselfconscious made her seem really human. We finally reached the cabin and she smiled her eyes finally back to there happy light green. "Hermes cabin. It seems kinda appropriate to put me in here I guess. But is it bad to want to be determined really bad?" she asked as we stood by the front door.

"No before you came here a lot of people were undetermined and shoved in here. But they made a promise to claim there kids and we even gave cabins to the minor gods and goddesses. A lot of people turned bad because they were never claimed. But don't worry you will find who your parent is I promise." I gave her a quick hug before the brother Travis and Connor Stoll came out to greet us.

"Hey guys sorry to push a camper on you since I know how your loving having some free space but Sky needs a place to stay for a couple days before she is claimed. So hook her up for me?" I said as we walked into the cabin which now actually had room to walk through.

They both looked her over and exchanged a look both of them grinning. "Of course we would be happy to take her in Percy. Who would we be if we denied a bed to such a beautiful chick a bed." Travis said guiding her over to an empty bed while Connor stared at her butt. I glared at him but he just grinned and shrugged at me whispering "Even if we didn't have room she could have shared a bed with me. Seriously Percy how is it you know all the hot chicks?"

I felt the need to punch him but resisted the temptation knowing Sky would just scold me and beat me in return. She did it every time without fail. And now was not the time to make her angry. Now that she knew what she was what ever powers she had were sure to show and I did not want to be the one to get them tested on me.

I left the cabin with her laughing with Connor and Travis about some stupid joke they had made to try and impress her. For some odd reason I think they would all get along mostly because they were known as the pranksters of the camp and that was one of her favorite past times. I left feeling at ease yet at the same time happy she was making friends. Though that was never an issue with her happy kind personality she always attracted friends.

Later that night as we were walking to dinner I saw Sky laughing with the rest of the Hermes cabin and siting in the middle of the Stoll brothers and seemed to be the center of attention. I sat with Tyson and he said "Girl is very lucky daddy cares for her very much. Present almost done for her. Sky is going to like very much." I looked at him a look of shock on my face. Did he just say daddy as in our father? Tyson did live down in the forges maybe he knew … I pushed it out of my head. We would know for sure who her parent is with in the next few days so I shouldn't worry … right?

After the dinner we went to the sing along and I tried to sit by sky but sitting by her were the Stoll brothers and oddly enough Will who kept asking her if she would start off the songs. I couldn't blame him she had a beautiful voice though there were a lot of people in the Apollo cabin who had even nicer ones. Annabeth and Grover took a seat next to me and Grover said "Wow Percy it seems she is really popular. Maybe she is a daughter of Aphrodite I mean she has the looks for it."

Annabeth scoffed "Yea shes pretty but, no offense to Selina may she rest in peace, but shes a bit to unselfabsorbed and to interested in learning. Honestly Percy she reminds me a lot of you. Its a good chance she may be your sister." she whispered the last part so only Grover and I could hear. Then as if on cue right after she said it everyone grew silent then bowed down to Sky who was standing completely bewildered looking up at the sea green trident over her head. It was official my best friend was now my little sister and what ever Annabeth and Chiron was worried about would now be ten times worse.


	2. Gifts From The Family

The Sun and the Sea

A Camp Half Blood Love Story

Part Two

Gifts from the Family

Sky POV

"Percy its not fair! This sword is so unbalanced it feels weird to hold you should let me borrow Riptide and you take the practice sword." I pouted at Percy who had yet again beat my butt in front of everyone. Travis and Connor told me not to worry that Percy was the best swordsman in the last hundred years but I just hated the fact that my older brother beat me at just about all the activities at camp.

He smiled at me teasing me by waving the now capped sword in front of my nose. I turned around and walked to stand near my other brother Tyson. He put a hand on my shoulder lightly so he wouldn't knock me over. "Do not worry sister your surprise will be done soon and then you will beat Percy. Plus you will have something that even he does not have! So do not be sad." he told me smiling showing his yellow brick sized teeth.

I just nodded and smiled back at him. Tyson couldn't talk very well but he always knew just the right thing to say though I wish I knew what surprises he was talking about. All I knew is that he said our father, Poseidon God of the Sea, would soon be sending me something. I just wish it would come soon because it felt weird not having anything to really call my own. Of course Travis had stolen me some odds and ends from the camp store and Connor was always sneaking me candy and sometimes flowers that made me blush.

I didn't hate being at camp half blood in fact I actually loved it but you have a lot to live up to when your older brother is known as the kid who brought down the Titan lord Kronos. Talk about pressure. Nobody looked down on me of course since according Grover everyone pretty much loved me, except the Ares cabin who hated me something about Percy disgracing there dad. But I hated feeling weaker or dumber or just plain not as good as someone. I either wanted to be equal or better. Percy knew that and tried to take it easy on me but he had the upper hand in both experience and the better sword.

I watched Travis and Connor spar for a bit and a couple other pairs before I left trying to find another activity. I canoed for a bit and practiced my controlling of the water. Percy had been giving me lessons in controlling my powers and it turns out that was one of the only things I was better at then him. No one could figure it out but I could create larger waves and even found out I could create small earth quakes and tornadoes. It was pretty cool. The only other thing I had my brother beat on was my archery. Now I was no where close to the campers in the Apollo cabin but for a sea girl I was pretty good.

I decided to go practice my shooting figuring that if I couldn't beat Percy in a sword fight I was determined to become a great archer. Besides with me I always went above and beyond in everything I did and we figured out that it was also true with my training. Most people at the camp specialized in one specific weapon, yea they used others but most had one they loved the most, and I was going to prove I could use both a sword and the bow.

I made my way over to the archery range not paying attention staring up at the sky watching the Pegasi fly in the air. Not even watching where I was going I ran, literally, into my friend Will Solace of the Apollo cabin. "Oh Will im sorry! I cant help but watch the Pegasi I think it has to do with my blood you know." I laughed and helped him up off the ground.

He blushed as soon as our hands made contact. He was always blushing around me it was really cute but then again he was in general really cute. Like most of the Apollo campers he had locks of dirty blonde hair with his bangs hanging in light blue eyes (I always wonder how he shoot so well) and it went so well with his tall, 6'2, athletic build and beautifully tanned skin. Thinking about how cute he was was now making me blush. I got over it quickly though and said "Oh hey I've been meaning to ask you! Would you please help me with my archery like one on one lessons? Percy beats my butt in sword play and I heard he sucks at shooting but im doing ok with it so im hoping I can stop living in his shadow. I want to make a name for myself you know?"

"O-oh like alone? Oh well of course Sky! And just so you know I don't think people really only think of you as Percy's sister. Your so unique and wonderful I don't see how they possibly could and you set yourself apart with way intense powers with water!" he said obviously trying to make me feel better as we walked to the archery range but there was something in voice that made me believe he meant every single word. Now it was my turn to blush like crazy.

"Oh Will your so sweet but your making me blush. But thank you it means a lot to me that you said that. But is still cant help feeling that I can live up to someone who did so many amazing things. All I can hope for is that he gets another quest and this time I get to have a little fun." I said smiling as we finally reached the range that was completely deserted. Probably because right now was free time and a lot of people were just sitting back and relaxing or they were helping build cabins. I was sorta happy that it was empty though. I mean who wouldn't want to be alone with someone so handsome?

"I understand it must be hard but you shouldn't think of yourself like that or people will start thinking of you like that. Don't title yourself Sky sister of Percy title yourself Sky daughter of the sea god. Huh that actually has a nice ring to it but also a bit ironic if you ask me. But anyway you put it Sky is a beautiful name just so you know." he said setting down the bag he had been carrying and pulled out his bow and some arrows.

I hit myself in the head with the palm of my hand "Oh now I remember where I was going before I ran into you. I was going to get a bow so I can shoot. I suppose I should go get one." I sighed thinking about how far away the artillery room was. I was just starting to head in that direction wen he grabbed my arm.

"No don't do that its so far away and we are already here. I told you I would give you lessons so you can use my bow so I can help you even better. I mean I know my bow better then anyone so it will be easier to help. And its easier when you have one on one contact anyway." he said handing me the bow with a smile on his face. I never realized before how that smile could make your heart melt … I was just staring at him for a few seconds before my brain finally told me to take the the bow from him.

The practice was a lot more fun then I could have imagined even though it was hard to concentrate on the actual shooting part of it. Will was telling the truth about using one on one contact and he used a lot of it but I didn't mind. I liked having him standing there behind me grasping my hands in his and helping me shoot. I was actually getting really good at it but I made excuses for him to help me more though he didn't seem to mind. We were there for a good hour before other people started showing up and I could see them whispering about me and Will being alone together. Making us both blush. But it was Travis and Connor who with there glares that made me feel most uncomfortable.

I was happy when Will asked if I wanted to take a break and go for a swim. I being who I was never turned down an offer to swim but I was also glad to get away from all of the piercing eyes of the others. I led the way out into the woods to a large stream so that we didn't have to suffer the same scene like the one at the archery range. When we got there he took off his shirt revealing a toned body from years of training and it was hard not to stare. As like most of the time I had my bikini on under my shorts and tank so I started to take them off, Travis and Connor had giving it to me picking it out because it was the tiniest one they could find, but evidently Will didn't know because he turned redder then I had ever seen him and he had a hard time stammering out "W-what are you doing? Your not gonna go in your underwear are you?"

I looked at him confused then laugh realizing that it must have been completely embarrassing, or maybe he felt lucky, that I had started to strip out of my clothes. "No of course not! I wear my bathing suite underneath my clothes since I go swimming all the time. So don't worry or maybe I should say sorry?" I grinned and winked at him.

He still stayed red saying "Oh Sky I wasn't thinking like that I mean your beautiful but I wouldn't imagine you oh I mean that I wouldn't want you to … I just didn't want anyone to see you like that is all. I mean I would look away but a lot of people would take advantage of a situation like that is all." he looked down at his feet creating a pattern in the dirt.

I was the one blushing now. That was one of the nicest and sweetest things I had really had heard someone say to me. Without warning I gave him a hug and it took a second but he hugged back. I wasn't even embarrassed by the fact that we were both pretty much half naked at the time. I released him and said "Thank you will thats really nice of you to say. The sad thing is your right a lot of guys would but I guess im just use to it by now. Anyway even if they did they would have to deal with Percy Travis and Connor though Travis and Connor may be one of the people looking … oh it doesn't matter. Im just happy you actually cared enough to worry about something like that"

He smiled at me shyly saying "Its nothing. I should have guessed you wouldn't do that in the first place your a lot better then that. But anyway its getting really hot lets get in that water but no splashing me with ten foot waves." he laughed as we ran towards the bank of the creek and jumped in.

I never imagined I would have that much fun with one person in just an hour. I would create a whirlpool around us making us spin until we were so dizzy we couldn't swim straight then I would splash him with huge amounts of water causing him to chase me and when I finally let him catch me he would pick me and fall back in the water with me on his shoulders. It was nice to do something that wasn't training for our survival for once. It was just for fun I have no other way to explain it.

Finally we just sat by the shore with the lower half's of our body in the water and our upper half basking in the sun. The coolness of the water and the warmth of the sun made a perfect combination and I wished I could just sit there forever. I was so preoccupied with soaking in the sun that I hadn't realized that Will was staring at me. I didn't blush or anything this time but instead looked back his icy blue eyes looking straight into mine and it was like looking straight into his soul. It was hard to pull away from his gaze.

"Sky I don't think I have this much fun with just a single person before. I hope it doesn't sound weird but I think your pretty amazing Sky. I mean I have never really met anyone quite like you before and I think if more people were like you people wouldn't fight so much. Your so kind and you don't judge. Heck even Clarisse cant find a specific reason to not like you other then the fact Percy beat her dad awhile back ago. I cant explain it right but your special Sky and I hope you don't ever change. A lot of people change after a summer or two here or when they go out in the real world but I would really be sad if anything about you changed." Will said placing his hand on top of me and smiling that heart melting smile again. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. I probably would have too if at that moment Grover came out of nowhere and took a seat next to me.

"Oh hey Grover. didn't expect to see you over in this neck of the woods." I said trying to not sound to disappointed that Will had moved his hand from mine and was now looking the other way. I knew Grover could read my feeling but im pretty sure he just chose to ignore what I was feeling.

"Yea well I thought I heard you when I was walking so I decided to come see what you were up to. I hope I wasn't disrupting something" he said raising an eyebrow and looking from me to Will. I blushed and told him no a bit to quick which probably didn't sound to convincing.

"Ok whatever you say but anyway Percy and Tyson are looking for you." he said getting up and tossing me my clothes that I threw on after just willing myself to become dry. Then thinking of Will I touched him on the chest, I didn't have to but I had been dying to touch his muscles, and at my touch the water slid off of him onto my hand then I just dripped it back into the creek.

"Well I guess I better go see what my brothers want with me this time. But lets do this again soon. I had a lot of fun. Plus remember I still need help on my archery so see you later Will." I said then debated giving him a hug but decided against it with Grover around. He would have told Percy and as much as I loved him Percy was a bit over protective when it came to me and guys.

Will nodded while putting his shirt back on then me and Grover walked back through the woods. He kept giving me that what did I walk in on look but I ignored it and instead asked "So why are they looking for me exactly?"

Grover seemed to have gotten the hint that I didn't want to talk about it so he answered "It seems you got a present from your father. Plus Tyson and Percy said they also got something for you." Suddenly I wasn't even the littlest bit annoyed with Grover for taking me away because now I was to excited to think of anything but what my father had gotten me.

It seemed like it took ever till I finally got back to my cabin and there I saw my brothers waiting for me with three gifts on my bed. Two in boxes clearly decorated by Aphrodite's kids but the other was wrapped simply in what looked oddly like dried seaweed and was very small. I could tell which one was from my my brothers and which one was from my father easily.

Percy grinned at me. It was the grin that made me really see how much we were alike because it made you think if he was just happy to see you or if he was just waiting to do something rebellious. I couldn't help but smile back. "Percy, Tyson, what are all these for? My birth days not for another week and even then I didn't think father would ..." my voice failed me. I was so happy yet there was also something else there maybe sadness? Sad that he had never really even acknowledged me till I was in trouble? I put it in out of my mind that didn't matter any more all that matters was that he claimed me and now he was giving me something to prove to me that I was truly his daughter.

"Yea we know but were kinda combining your welcome to the family and birthday present. Plus well we figured all three presents go together so it was best to give them to you all at once. But on my gift it was my idea but Tyson did most of the work so he should get credit for part of it." Percy said handing my the smaller of the beautifully wrapped presents.

I opened it carefully trying not to completely destroy all the hard work put into it and inside was a cuff like bracelet with a silver trident on it. I put it on and looked at it smiling. It wasn't much by I loved it already then Percy said "Tap the trident. Trust me its a lot better when you do."

I looked at him puzzled but gasped when I saw what happened when I followed his orders. Out of the bracelet came a startling silver shield with scenes of my favorite Greek stories raised in celestial bronze. It was absolutely beautiful and I could do nothing but hug Percy. He smiled then said "I remember when you told me that you loved all the stories of ancient greece so I took your favorite and helped Tyson put them on your shield. I'm glad you like it."

Then Tyson handed me his almost jumping with excitement and saying "I worked hard to make something nice for our new sister!" I took it from him but fell slightly from the weight of it. I hadn't excepted it to be as heavy as it was. I opened it and again gasped as I pulled out a beautiful set of greet armor. It was silver to match my shield but instead of raised pictures it had light blue details of waves on the bottom of the chest place and matching blue bristles on the helmet. It also had a cool traveling feature that aloud me to change it into regular mortal clothes by hitting a button on the side.

My eyes swam with tears that I tried to hold back as I looked at the gifts my two brothers had worked so hard on for me. "Oh Tyson … Percy I really don't know what to say this is really to much. I haven't don't anything to deserve this. I really don't understand ..." I said as I ran my fingers along the wave detailing.

It was Tyson who spoke first "You are our sister and you are the best sister ever. You deserve something special. Do we need another reason?" At this I really did begin to cry with tears of joy. They were doing this just because I was there sister. For the first time I really felt really loved by someone other then my mom. "And you two are the best brothers I could have ever imagined thank you." I said completely forgetting about the gift from my father still waiting to be opened.

"Sky its nothing really like I said its for your birthday to plus Tyson is right your family now and we want you to feel accepted. But here you still have dads present to open. Trust me your going to love it." He said handing me the package.

I looked at it and just breathed in he sent that was coming from it. It was the smell of a fresh sea breeze and all the good things that you could ever possibly find on a tropical beach. I opened slowly and for the third time that day I was speechless. But this time so were Percy and Tyson. It was a double edged sword of celestial bronze like Percy's but it was the handle that caught my attention. The hilt was silver and the handle was engraved with a pattern of green and blue swirls and it had little studs of aquamarine in the center of the swirls.

"Woa I knew it was a sword but I never imagined it would be like this." Percy said looking at it his eyes as wide as mine. He was right it was beautiful but there was something about it mixed with it something magical. I couldn't explain it but I somehow knew that when I was in trouble this would increase my powers dramatically.

"Its … its name is Stormbringer … _di immortales _how did I know that?" I asked more to myself then to Tyson or Percy. As soon as I asked the question I already knew the answer. My father had somehow let me know it. I silently thanked him and promised him I would make him proud he gave it to me. I still wasn't sure if I could really live up to my brother or even live up to the hype of being the daughter of the sea god but I was going to try.


	3. A Big Birthday Surprise

The Sun and the Sea

A Camp Half Blood Love Story

Part Three

A Big Birthday Surprise

Is it bad to not want your birthday to come? I don't mean like oh my gods I don't want to get older I mean like I just wish my birthday were sometime not in the summer. Ok well my birthday was going to be amazing I couldn't deny that I mean I was at a camp training to be a hero. Plus I had gotten some completely awesome birthday gifts before my birthday had even came including hand made shield and armor from my brothers and a magical sword from my father but the best gift was my father actually claiming me. Yea it may sound weird that I am turning 17 and I just now found out that my father was God of the Sea but it actually wasn't all that unnatural when you were a Demi-God.

I dreaded it because it would be the first time I was away from my family for my birthday. Yea I now had Percy and Tyson and all my friends here at Camp Half Blood but I loved my mom and all five of my younger brother and sisters, even if they were not half bloods. I just couldn't help it I was a little sad and it was effecting my training the most and it was pretty obvious (like I almost got burnt to death by the lava on the climbing wall obvious).

Evidently this was causing alarm in my friends Travis and Connor because one day when they were in the stables helping me with my favorite Pegasus Spade they were trying there best to cheer me up. "Sky guess what I stole some mountain dew from the gas station a couple days ago and Connor got a cake. We thought maybe you wanted to celebrate your birthday a couple days early with just the three of us?" Travis said handing me a brush. Spade laughed and said something about how he should really try to hide his fantasy. I told her to shut up but smiled myself.

"OK I guess that sounds like fun. How bout later this afternoon after my archery lesson with Will? Ill even bring my stash of candy to add to it." I said smiling even more thinking about Will. Then stopped myself feeling guilty I was more happy about my daily lessons with Will, along with our swim that we had made a everyday thing, then having banned cake and caffeine with my two best friends.

I was met with the same disgusted face from both of them at the mention of Will. They openly resented him for spending so much alone time with me and taking away time with them. I thought it was kinda sweet though so I only tried to a minimum to stop there mocking of him. Somewhere deep down though I really hated it.

"Yea yea we figured you would have to have your oh so important 'lessons' with the absolute _hunk_ Will Solace. It makes me completely want to yak thank you for ruining our appetite missy." Connor said then gently pulled on my hair. I just rolled my eyes at them and squirted them both in the face with water from the spray hose. We all laughed no real hard feeling between us. There never really was any hard feelings between us for two reasons. One was because they both liked me to much and two because we all had to much fun together pranking everyone in camp.

After that we got into this whole water fight which I clearly had the advantage at not even having a drop on me after they sprayed me head to toe with the hose. We had gone through this so many times but they never cared it was to much fun. I in return, without even touching the hose, drenched them in water making there curly crown hair plaster down to there foreheads. Then again as always I simply touched my hand to them drawing all the water to my hands and letting it drip down to the floor.

We were all having a great time till suddenly Spade and all the other Pegasi and horses starting to flip out and in my mind they were all freaking out and asking me to save them. I tried to hush them all in my mind but when that failed cried out "Listen to me all of you as long as I am here no one is going to get hurt!" Then taking Spade's head in my hand I stroked her flank and cooed "Calm down my dear its all ok I promise and would I ever let anything hurt you?"

I looked around and saw the reason for all the commotion my friend Nico, son of Hades. I smiled at him ignoring all the voices in my head. Nico was so cute, not as in id like a piece of that cute but like little brother type cute, and even though he made the horses crazy I liked having him around with me. He didn't really like riding but he was warming up to it with my help.

"Oh Nico! Where have you been I haven't seen you in days. I hope you weren't hiding from me." I said running and bending down to give him a hug. He was about two years younger then me, well kind of I mean Percy tried explaining to me about the whole lotus casino thing but it was confusing, so he was also a few inch's shorter then me.

Nico looked a bit embarrassed to hug me but said nothing and gave me a hug back. I started playing with his hair like I always did but stopped when he started fussing and said "Seriously stop it! And you know I would never hide from you Sky. I am sorry I haven't been around but I have been so busy helping with all of the construction projects and trying to teach my brothers and sisters how to control there anger. But I am free today so I was hoping I could make up for lost time?" He was looking down at his feet and was turning a pale red.

I heard Travis and Connor behind me snickering and whispering things like "Will better watch out or Nico might set a hell hound after him for trying to steal his girl." I ignored them and with a wave of my hand drenched them with freezing cold water which was met with screams from them both.

"Of course hun anything for my favorite night walker. But I suggest that we do something other then ride today you spooked them all pretty bad. Oh I know! You have been promising to show me your neat little tricks with your army of dead. Besides I want to show you that I can definitely bring you down in a hand on hand combat." I said watching him smile slightly when I called him a night walker. I had come up with the nickname when I once caught him walking around at night when I had snuck out to go sit at the beach. The nickname had just stuck.

Yet Nico looked a bit disappointed and said "That's not exactly what I had in mind … I was hoping we could just relax and talk for a bit I mean I take lessons from you but I barely know you … and if I don't talk to you how will I know what to get you for your birthday! You know I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't get you something completely amazing."

I shoot a warning glare at Travis and Connor before I answered " Ok then its a date. But lets head down to the beach with a picnic instead. I haven't been near the water all day and im starving. Come on I have some soda and snack food back at my cabin , well actually the junk food is Percy's but he wont mind! Now come on. Bye Travis bye Connor! Be dears and put Spade away for me please?" I gave them both a quick hug then walked out with Nico who was walking a bit to close for comfort.

I ran into my cabin leaving Nico outside talking to one of his recently claimed brothers and grinned ear to ear having walked in on a Annabeth and Percy make out. "Oh now please do not let me interrupt. After all I wouldn't want to stop you two from process of you two swapping all of your spit." I said and they both jumped apart blushing. I rolled my eyes it was like I hadn't seen them both kiss before.

"Oh Sky I um what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging with Travis and Connor down at the stables. But all the same its nice to see you." Annabeth said trying to string a few sentences together while trying to act as if just a second before she wasn't all over my older brother.

I laughed "Well I am here because it is my cabin and I was hanging out with them but now im going down to the beach for a picnic. I just came back to get my soda and Percy's junk food. And its good to see you to Annabeth even though I did just see you about an hour ago." Annabeth smiled a sheepish grin and Percy looked at me confused since I had just told him I was stealing his food. "Dont looked so shocked Percy you would have found out sooner or later so why lie about it?"

Annabeth laughed ad even Percy grinned putting his arm around her. "True. But let me guess your going to have a nice romantic picnic with Will filled with kissing sweet talk and caffeine." he said laughing at me as I turned bright red and pouted. I looked away from him knowing that if I looked at him he would be able to tell how much I enjoyed that idea.

"No you seaweed brain," yea it was a bit of an insult to me to but who cares "im actually surprising going down with Nico. Its weird usually Nico and I just spar and ride together but he asked if we could just hand and talk today. Nico is to adorable I couldn't tell him no so I decided we could just go hang down at the beach." I said gathering everything I needed and putting it in my giant oversized beach bag.

I was about to leave when I saw them both exchange worried glances and have a whispered conversation. When you see one of your best friends and your older brother do this you don't just leave. You have to stay and find out why so I took a seat on my bed which was opposite of them. "Ok whats up? You guys have been acting weird every time I tell you I am hanging out with Nico."

Annabeth was the first to speak choosing her words very carefully "Sky … I know Nico is your friend but maybe you shouldn't spend so much alone time with him. It may be giving him the wrong idea and trust me you don't want Nico to have to turn Nico down. You may not believe me but bad things will happen. Very bad things."

I looked at her both shocked and offended. Was she saying that I was nothing but a tease? "Excuse me Annabeth but Nico is nothing more then my friend and I don't lead him on like evidently you think I am. Thanks for calling me a teaser though best friend." I got up and walked away both angry and sad that both my best friend and my brother thought that I was well that I was a slut. But I just pushed down all those feeling when I saw Nico waiting for me a smile on his face.

I forced a smile on my face and said "Ok I got all the stuff come on im dieing to get down to the beach. The water always has a way of making me feel better about everything you know?" Nico just nodded and stared at me in the way he always did … after what Annabeth said it did make me start to wonder what was going on in in his little head. Could it really be possible that he may like me? I just shook it out of my head and laughed a little to myself as I laid a blanket out on the beach. The only people who really liked me were Travis and Connor … as much as I hoped Will liked me I just didn't see it. And besides Nico was thirteen and I was turning seventeen in four days he was just to young.

I sat down next to him and opened up a soda from my stash and let the caffeine ease my mind. Like most Demi-Gods I was ADHD but caffeine and the ocean settled my nerves. I could never explain it but Percy told me it did the same for him so that made me feel a bit better. "Nico do you have something that makes you feel better no matter what? Some that completely takes over you and just makes you feel like everything is ok?" I asked closing my eyes and listening to the sound of the waves and letting the sun warm me. I know the sea always made me feel better, I was a daughter of the sea god after all, so I wondered what would make a son of Hades feel better.

Nico took a sip of his and seemed to think for a bit. "Well I always feel better at night I think. Most people fear the dark since my dad and his helm but it makes me feel like im being watched. Its been that way since I was a little kid I think its because I feel like my dad is watching over me even if he really isn't. Thats why I go walking at night like the first time we met. Thats another reason I like the night now I... "he blushed again and didn't look at me "I think maybe I will run into you again."

I bit on my lip. It wasn't like him to say something like that. I decided to just ignore and say "Yea I suppose that makes sense. You know Nico Percy and Annabeth told me about the underworld and it seems that it is actually really beautiful but I think you more then anyone could really tell me about it. So wont you please?" I was trying to get him talk about anything then other then me.

His eyes lit up when I mentioned the underworld. "Oh it really is beautiful! I mean it is dark and the field of torture is bad but when you reach my fathers palace and Persephone's garden it is like nothing you have ever seen. The grass flashes all different colors and there are fruit trees everywhere and the smell from them alone could tempt you to eat from them. When you actually eat them it is like utopia in your mouth, I guess you couldn't eat with out having to stay down there but I can since well you know, but everywhere on the ground is jewels. Every single type you can imagine and some you cant even begin to dream about its really pretty amazing. Maybe someday I can take you there and you can see for yourself. Sometime when Persephone isn't there though because she really hates me … but when its just my father its ok because he is proud of me ever since I helped with the battle of Olympus and he gets to go there now. He even lets me visit when ever I want to. It takes a lot out of me though but I think it would be worth it if you really wanted to see it I think." he said speaking with hands that he always did and he seemed so excited I couldn't help but smile. Though Annabeth's words echoed somewhere in the back of my head but how could I burst his bubble?

"Oh maybe some day but I don't think I am to anxious to some face to face with death just yet. I think I would like to see those jewels though. The only precious jewels I have seen our pearls though I don't think they are jewels but they are pretty none the less. I really like things like that so having a jewel no one even knows exist would be really cool." I said thinking about the only nice necklace I owned. It was a string of pearls that my mother had given me. She said my father had given it to her before he had "died" on a fishing trip. I had always loved them but I always wished I could have more. I cant say I was spoiled growing up but my mother had always made sure I had gotten everything I needed and I always gotten lots of good presents for Christmas and my birthday but I never dared ask for anything to expensive like that even though I would have loved to have a ruby bracelet or a diamond necklace. The thought of Nico actually being able to give me something no one else had appealed to me no matter how much I told myself it was wrong to think.

"Oh really? Hmmm maybe I could … oh haha thinking out loud again! But let me tell you something Sky I have had a lot of fun just sitting here with you. I wish things like this could last forever sometimes you know?" he said his hand inching toward mine making things to awkward for my taste. I pulled my hand away to look at my watch trying to make it seem like it wasn't on purpose.

I let out a gasp as I realized the time and hurriedly starting packing up everything I had not eaten or drank in my bag. "oh I wasn't paying attention to the time! I am such an idiot I am so sorry Nico but I have to go like now! I have to meet Will and I promised Travis and Connor tat I would spend some time with them to I have to go I really am sorry. I … I had fun bye!" I said and gave him a small hug.

As I tried to leave but I was pulled back by a surprisingly strong grip for such a small guy. Nico's dark eyes looked almost murderous "Sky I don't like you hanging out with those guys. I mean when you go swimming with Will your almost half naked and Travis and Connor only stare at you undressing you with there eyes they are no good for someone like you! Why don't you just stay here with me you know I wont do anything disrespectful to you."

I looked at him completely in shock. I had never seen this side of him before. "Nico you do not know what you are talking about! Will, Travis and Connor our my friends and they respect me perfectly fine! I enjoy swimming with Will not that it is any of your business what I do with him and Travis and Connor our my best friends I could never ditch them. I suggest you watch your mouth next time young man! You know you are my friend to but I am allowed to hang out with other guys as well now let me go Nico." I said easily ready to push him off with force. But I didn't need to because he let go of me but his eyes were a mixture of hatred and sadness. I gave him and apologetic look and another hug and said before I left "Nico I am sorry you know enjoy time with you but you can ask Percy I am like the sea itself … I cant stay still and I have to be free to flow my own way. Good bye Nico I hope I see you tomorrow." Then with that I was over the sand dunes leaving Nico with a very confused look on his face.

When I got to the archery range Will was already waiting for me and he must have been waiting for awhile because he was writing in his song notebook. I knew it because he would often have me sing the harmony in sangs he was working on so he could write down the notes on sheet paper as but today he didn't have his guitar on him like he usually did when he wanted me to help him. He was so into his work he didn't notice when I took a seat across from him and asked "What are you working on?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin an quickly closed his book and sat on it so I couldn't snatch it from him. "Its nothing just a song I am working on for a concert my cabin is putting on soon. And before you ask no you can not look at it because … because its not finished yea its not finished." he said a bit rushed as if he was just thinking of it on the spot. I looked at him suspiciously but he refused to look directly at me.

I decided to just let it drop and changed the subject. "Oh ok well you didn't about this concert when is it gonna be? And whats it for?" I asked smiling and truly interested. It wasn't often that Mr. D let us do anything even somewhat fun for no reason. Even if there was a special reason it wasn't like him to allow us to really do anything for it.

"Oh its going to be in three days and its a celebration to Mr. D himself. We did some research and found out that it was actually a day back in ancient Greece to honor him and ask for a good harvest if they were berry farmers. We figured it would be a good way to have him be a bit in a better mood and to our surprise he actually accepted the idea with open arms. I believe what he said was 'its been years since people have shown me any remembrance hopefully this will become a regular thing for you brats. Maybe even father will let me have some wine …' so its officially on. I really hope you come." he said and my heart sank. It was the same day as my birthday and he had forgotten. For weeks he had been asking me what I wanted and I had been talking nonstop about it and he forgot.

I was angry and sad all over again but held it all back. I was not going to show him how much it upset me that he forgot about it. Instead I said "Yea of course I will be there I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have never seen you perform on stage but I bet you will be wonderful. After all your father is the god of music. I am sure it will be wonderful ..." I said it with only a halfhearted attempt to seem truly thrilled. Will clearly saw this and he himself looked sad. As if he knew he had done something to accept me but didn't know how to fix it.

"Sky don't look so down … hey how bout we skip the lesson today and just go straight for a swim. You are already really good at archery probably almost as good as some of my siblings so I think we can afford a day off don't you?" he asked me. It wasn't hard to see that he was trying to make up for making me feel bad. It was like he almost knew what he had done yet he still didn't apologize for it.

I nodded and after he gathered up the few things he had with him we headed off to our normal creek in the forest. We walked in an unusual silence as I tried my best to just not look to hurt. This was probably why it was so quiet since Will didn't talk much on his own I was always the one starting conversations. We finally reached it and as always I stripped down to my bathing suite and was the first one to jump in. I stayed under the water even after he jumped in and just let the cool currents wrap around me for a few minutes. As I said the water always calms me down and I came back up my head clear and my smile back.

Will looked relieved to see me smiling again and in return gave me a slick smile and splashed me right in the face. This was a everyday thing and as always it began a war where we would chase each other splashing till I finally let him catch me accept today when he cached me he just held me close to him. I could feel the almost inhuman like warmth of his skin again mine in the cold water. I blushed as felt his arms tighten around me as I let myself run my fingers down his chest tracing unknown patterns into his skin.

My breathing was growing heavy as I felt him put his forehead against mine and said in a barely audible whisper "Sky I don't like it when I see you upset. So tell me do I at least make you feel a bit happy when I hold you like this?" I felt my my face turn red as he asked me. The truth was when he held me like this I felt a feeling I cant explain a feeling of complete bliss.

"Yes Will I … I feel happy just when I get to spend time together with you. I cant tell you why so please don't ask but I like spending this time alone with you everyday." I said and laid my head against his chest so I could listen t his heartbeat. Now im not sure if as Demi-Gods we have a different if we have a different heartbeat but I can tell you this I loved the rhythm his made. It was steady and strong and I could almost believe that it was singing a song just for me.

We just stood like that for a a long time, I think in reality it was only about five minutes but it didn't seem to end, just the two of us with cool water twirling around us and the sun itself seemed to wrap around us. That I was sure was Will doing his son of Apollo thing but none the less it felt wonderful. It wasn't till I realized how late it was getting that I pulled away, just a tiny bit so I could look up at him but not enough that I was out of his arms, and said "I have to get going I promised Connor and Travis that I would meet them down at the beach so we could celebrate my …" I made sure not to mention my birthday remembering he had forgot "to celebrate a special something early. I … I really had a great time with you today Will I did. I mean I do everyday don't get me wrong but today was it was just wonderful thank you. Ill see you tomorrow ok? Bye Will." Then I stepped out of the water allowing myself to cry and ran off not looking back. I knew if I looked back I would never want to look away from those soul piercing blue eyes and heart melting smile.

I decided I would end up getting thrown into the water anyway so I just dropped off my clothes and bag at my cabin and tied a wrap around my waist to attempt to cover some of myself before going to meet Travis and Connor. I know it was wrong since they went through a lot of trouble to get me these things but all I could think about was how it felt when Will had held me. Oh how is it that he did this to me?

I was so preoccupied that I hadn't even realized I had walked myself down to the beach and almost ran right into Travis and Connor. They didn't seem to notice because they greeted me with there huge smiles and a cake in my face. Well almost in my face for once they didn't actually push it into my face. I couldn't help but smile back at them and blow out the candle as they sang happy birthday to me.

We all took a seat in the sand with me in the middle of them. We didn't talk much but instead just enjoyed the cake and soda and just each others company. I was a bit glad we were not talking though because it aloud me to let my mind wonder. Of course it wondered to Will and most often then not it wondered to that one blissful moment between us today. I only snapped out of it when Travis said "So tell us the truth Sky. What is going on between you and Will? I know you keep saying nothing but we just don't think that that is really possible. I mean you both spend so much time together and the way he looks at you how can you suspect us to believe that all you two do is swim around and shoot arrows?"

I look at him a little bit taken back. I mean they both always implied I had something going on with Will but it had always been a joke and they hated it when I joked around and said I did. But now they both looked at me now with not jealousy in there eyes but brotherly love. I knew that somewhere deep down that I could tell them without being judged. Oh I would be teased later but I knew that whatever I said we would always be best friends. So I told them all that I felt and what had happened today and all other days only pausing slightly when I told them about today.

They both smiled at me and Connor said "Well I knew it wouldn't be long before he finally made a move on ya. So lets see I believe that I won the poll." he grinned the same old grin I was use to but then continued "But in all seriousness Sky he didn't forget your birth day. Think about it do you honestly think he cares about making Mr. D happy? He wants you to be happy Sky if you have not figured it out yet. I bet that he has a big surprised planned for you and your gonna love it."

Travis put his arm over my shoulder and said "Yep I would take that bet but of course nothing he does can compare to our gift! Trust me when you see it its gonna knock your socks off girl!" I laughed as I leaned into him and let myself just enjoy being here with my two best friends. Not worrying about Annabeth or thinking about Will but letting myself enjoy the way these two could make me happy. It was not the same way Will made me happy but they made me feel like no matter what I did I would always be accepted by them even if no one else felt I was worth anything. It wasn't romantic or awkward it was truly just me and my best friends enjoying the view of the sunset and the rush of all the sugar.

The next few days were a bit of a blur really but I knew this much. I made up with Annabeth since I forgot what really happened, I had not seen Nico around except for at dinner, Travis and Connor were taking turns keeping me busy while the other worked on what I was guessing was my gift in the forges, and Will and I had our daily swim but it never lasted long since he always had to go and work on the up coming concert. I didn't mind though because finally when my birthday came I was so excited I was moving even more then I usually did.

That morning I was the first one up and since I decided I could not be the only one up I began hitting Percy with a pillow and jumping on his bed. "Gahhhh! No get off me Sky! Ok I am up get off! Gesh I liked it more when you slept in till noon." he said after I finally stopped hitting him. I decided to let Tyson sleep because he had gotten in late last night from building the stage for the concert today.

Percy grumbled as he got up and dressed and kept saying under his breath "Weird sister … hyper active … haven't been up this early since my quest … thought this summer I could sleep in but no I get my little sister pouncing on me with a pillow." I couldn't help but laugh a little watching him walk around all grumpily. I took a lot of pleasure in annoying him because after all I was his baby sister (even though I was only younger then him by two months). He woke up though after I handed him my last soda knowing that I would be getting plenty of more from all my friends as the day wen by. Now don't get me wrong I didn't usually have such a big head but it was my birthday and I think that this one day out of the year I was allowed to.

Just like me the caffeine made him feel better and we decided to go for a walk. I didn't even really realize how early it was till we stepped outside and just saw the sun rising. "Percy you have met Apollo right? Well I know he rides his chariot car thing over the sky but even though the summer is almost over I cant really believe in some things like that still. You know me in school I was always that person who had to have a reason for everything and when I didn't I got worried. Its like I know is him but I still cant help thinking that its that big star way out in space that we orbit around. Do you still feel that way sometimes? Even after all the amazing things you have seen and done?" I asked him as from instinct we both ended up a the beach. It still made me smile that I always ended up here no matter what. What comes from the sea returns to the sea right?

Percy stared out at the waves the way he always did when he was trying just the right ways to describe what he was thinking till he finally said "It is hard to believe some things even when you see them heck even when you touch them with your own hands it can be had to believe. Trust me I know. Take the sky for instance. To most people its just space but ive been to the place where the earth and sky meet and I have bared the burden of holding the sky up on my own shoulders. Yet I still look up at it sometimes and I can not imagine that one person can hold it up but at the same time I look these gray streaks in my hair and I know that Atlas is there holding up the sky and he is the only one keeping it from crushing us all. If it makes any sense at all your heart tells you one thing but your head tells you another. I don't think it gets any easier to tell you the truth."

I nodded my head as I watched the sun rise inch by inch. And I stared till it hurt at it till I think that I almost saw a red convertible flying right in the middle of it all. Then I really thought about what he said "Your heart tells you one thing but your head tells you another." Just like an older brother. Giving you advice without making it to obvious. Gotta love him for that. I just nodded at him and we began walking back through the camp a few early risers, mostly the Apollo cabin, were beginning to stir. It was then that I spotted will and for a minute our eyes locked. A shot of electricity shot through the air and there was no one but me and him … then I ran into a tree.

I fell back on my butt and groaned rubbing my head. Percy laughed at me as he offered me his hand. I let him help me up but punched him in the arm to get even. Percy grinned at me that I know what just happened grin and I really just wanted to wipe it off his face. "Sky how long are you going to hide the fact your head over heels for him exactly? I mean seriously did you just see the look you gave him and the way he looks at you! Not even you can try and hide that the chemistry between you two." he said giving me a playful push.

"Shut up Percy I mean really … he must not care he forgot my birth day after all. Though it is a bit nice I am going to have a concert my birthday at least." I said it but I didn't mean it. Like Travis had told me Will didn't care about Mr. D he cared about me. I could tell from the look Percy was giving me that he knew what I was thinking but I was glad he didn't keep bothering me about it. Even if he wanted to he didn't have time because at that moment Annabeth ran up and hugged me tight then on a second thought gave a quick kiss to Percy.

She then hooked her arm into mine and said "Well happy birthday miss seaweed brain. And why is it you have not come to see your best friend yet?" she was using a clearly not Annabeth voice that made me laugh since it was clearly annoying Percy. "It doesn't matter since I found you now though. Now come on I got you a better gift then any stupid shield."

She smiled at Percy who just rolled his eyes but still looked at her with those oh so adoring eyes as always. She swept me away to her cabin with Percy following us knowing he was going to have to deal with this all day from every single one of my friends. We finally got there and Annabeth told me to wait outside while she got it. When she came back out she handed me a large squarish package wrapped in beautiful silver wrapping paper with tiny little owls on it. I should have guessed she would remind me she still thought Athena was better. It made me laugh a little to myself thinking of our familiar argument.

I opened it and let out a small squeal. It was a complete set of my favorite series from school. All hard back and when I looked at them I realized that they were all signed by the author. Annabeth grinned at me and said "She is a daughter of Athena too. She was signing books at D.C. One time and once she realized who I was she gave me all the books but I cant read them so I thought you would like them."

I hugged her and ran my fingers along the cover. It had been so long since I had have mortal books in my possession. All we had here were books in ancient Greek. Now I could read these just fine but they were all so serious and sometimes I just needed a book to escape reality but since most Demi-Gods were dyslexic and couldn't read English very well we just didn't have any. Annabeth knew how much I missed it and I promised myself that I would have to get her something extra special for her birthday. Or maybe Christmas oh I can never remember when her birthday is.

"Thank you Annabeth these are great and my favorite series non the less! I don't know what to say other then thank you so much. I can just tell today is going to be amazing. If non other then the fact I have the best brother and best friend in the world." I said smiling at them both.

"Oh and where does that put us exactly?" Travis said walking up with Connor right by his side. I had not even realized they were there until they said something so I blushed feeling bad I hadn't. I didn't have time to say anything because before I had time to open my mouth they picked me up by my arms, making my books fall to the floor, and said "Well we hate to steal her from you, well no we actually love it, but we have our own little gift for her you know." Then with a hasty goodbye I was being dragged off my feet not even touching the ground.

After a lot of begging and kicking they set me down of the arts and crafts room. "Well its about time you put me down. You could learn to be a bit more gentle you know. Now are you finally going to show me this gift you have been trying so hard to hide from me?" I asked smiling at them warmly. I didn't actually mind and they knew it so they just ignored the comment and Connor went into the building leaving me outside with Travis.

We didn't talk much other then him grinning at me and saying things like "Your going to love it" and "Best thing your going to get today." I tried my best to ignore him but I couldn't hide the fact I was getting excited. I smiled hugely when Connor came back out holding two packages. One oddly shaped and the other a regular box.

He handed me the weird shaped one first. It was pretty small fitting in the palm of my hand but felt oddly heavy. I unwrapped it from its messy wrapping and couldn't help but smile at them with a small laugh. It was a statue with all three of us with me in the middle with my arms over both of there shoulders and all of us making funny faces. They both grinned at me with a smile that showed they were proud of themselves for making it. "Its just a little something so you don't forget us when you go to school in the fall. Thats assuming your going. It took us forever to make and look if you press this little button on your back it creates a mist so you can have a rainbow anywhere so that way when ever you need us or just want to see our charming faces you have a way." Connor said pressing the little button and in the sunlight it did create a little rainbow.

Then he handed me the next package which was surprisingly light. I had a feeling they didn't ever want me to guess what they were giving me so they tricked me by the packaging. "Now this one we got help with a friend in the Aphrodite's cabin and we swear if you ever tell anyone we made it we will deny it to the end of our days and we will disown you." Travis said giving me a look that meant he was serious. It confused me when he first said it but then looking at what was inside I knew what he meant because inside the box wrapped in tissue paper was a delicate and beautiful dress.

I gasped taking it out of the box and admiring it. It was made out of what looked like satin in a gorgeous light aqua blue. I held it up to me and saw that it feel about midway down my thigh and would show off my chest. I also had a feeling that when I put it on it would show off all the blue and green highlights what were in my hair. I didn't know what to say to them so instead I just looked at them knowing my eyes could say it all. They smiled back and Travis said "We weren't originally going to make something like this for you but we want you to look nice for he concert tonight to catch Will's eye and trust me there is no way he can possibly not stare at you in that. I know I wont be able to resist."

I rolled my eyes at him while trying to hide my blushing as I made a scene folding up the dress and putting it in the box. "Seriously you could at least attempt to be subtle with your intentions but thank you none the less. I love both of my gifts they are truly incredible. I know it must have taken you forever to make them both and just so you know you really didn't have to go through so much trouble." I said as we began walking back to my cabin to put all this away.

As we got to my cabin we ran almost right into Nico. "Oh im sorry Nico I didn't see you there! But wait what are you doing outside of my cabin?" I said trying hard not to punch Travis and Connor for snickering at Nico who blushed when I talked to him. Nico was playing with a box that was in his hands and I somehow knew that it was birthday present. I knew Nico didn't have the courage to give it to me in front of them so I told them to go put those thing away and see if they could find something that I didn't even have.

Then before I could say anything Nico said very quickly without pausing "Here this is for you I made it down in the underworld so it is one of a kind and no one on the surface has ever seen this stone before so only you will have it. I got it because someone as unique and special as you deserves something no one else on earth has I hope you like it!" he then closed his eyes and opened the box the single most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

The band was made out of winding silver, it was very ordinary, but set in the middle of it was a stone I am not even quite sure how to start explaining it. It was like a rainbow almost never staying one color but at the same time it was clear and see through. There was also something magical about it because when I looked at it nothing ran through my mind except all my happiest memories in life. Some from when I was so little I didn't even remember them. It was hard to look away once I had it in my hands my but I did because I knew that if I looked at for to long I would feel the need to never look away.

"Nico this is … this is extraordinary! I have never even dreamed of something like this before. Nico it means a lot that you did this just for me thank you but im not worth all the trouble I think. But still thank you my little night walker I don't think I will ever take it off." I said then bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. When I did I don't think I had ever seen Nico smile quite as bright as I did at that moment. Still with the smile on his face he walked off when his brother came and said he needed some help since he had somehow released an old world war II British solider. I didn't really think that was something to smile about but Nico didn't really seem to hear what he said.

Trying my best not to look at the ring that was now on my finger I walked into my room to find Travis and Connor trying hard to rewrap a present that had evidently been left on my bed. They jumped up and looked at me guiltily as I glared at them. "Sorry Sky just couldn't help ourselves. We smelled cookies ..." Connor said and handed me a box that had once been wrapped. I looked to see it was from non other then my mom. I smiled seeing her handwriting that like mine was very sloppy and also he random drawing that were from all my younger brothers and sisters.

I opened the box and pulled out my moms home made chocolate chip cookies, a camera and scrap book (she expected tons of pictures of all my brothers and new friends!), lots of candy, a new series about vampires (she also asked if there were such things as vampires?), and pictures and letters from all five of my brother and sisters. But the thing that I loved most was a long letter from my mom herself. I read it over and over again and put it on my bedside table. She didn't send me letters very often because she had such a hard time finding golden drachma's for Hermes Delivery but every time she did I held on to them because they were very special to me. I missed her everyday and I loved having these little pieces of her by me.

After looking back up I saw that Travis and Connor had helped themselves to my cookies, thankfully though they had left me over half of the huge plate left. After wiping off the crumbs from there faces they looked down at my ring and immediately started with the teasing. "Oh so we were way off on who she liked Connor! It seems that she is in love with the little lord of the dark instead of Mr. sunshine. Our apologies and congratulations on the engagement Mrs. di Angelo but lease let us break the news to Percy." Travis said between laughs.

I pouted and punched them both hard in the side which stopped them in mid laugh with little groans of pain. "Look its not like that at all Nico is like a little brother so stop all that love talk. He just remembered me telling him that I wished I could go down to the underworld so he went down to visit his father and he made me this. Its a jewel that is found only in the garden of Persephone. So if you don't mind shut up." I said in a huff.

They saw that I was serious so they dropped it and instead we all just left to occupy ourselves till it was time for the concert. After awhile they got bored and decided to go do something else leaving me to go catch up with Annabeth and Percy. As usual when I found them they were so entwined with each other it was hard to tell which one was Annabeth and which one was Percy. They quickly pulled apart when I took a seat next to them on the sand dunes and cleared my throat loudly though it was very reluctantly.

"Oh Sky that ring is stunning! Who gave it to you the Stoll brothers?" Annabeth asked taking my hand and I could tell that the same magic was working on her as her eyes grew big and I saw them glaze over. She snapped out if it only when I pulled my had away and sat on it.

"No Travis and Connor gave me a handmade statue and this really pretty dress to wear to the concert tonight. This was given to me by Nico. He said that he made in the Underworld just for me. It is pretty nice isn't it?" I said allowing myself to look at it again but only for a minute because I realized that after a minute my mood started changing and it seemed that my thoughts started to fog. It seemed that the only thing I could truly think about was … Nico! I bit my lip on realizing this and tried to hide my worried look.

"Sky why would you take something like this from Nico do you not understand! Sky he is a son of Hades and the underworld is his realm there is no telling what kind of powers he has over objects like these. For all you know if you wear that ring for to long he might be able to read your thoughts or worse control them! Sky I know he is your friend but I am your brother and if you cant trust me who can you trust?" Percy said with a look of both anger and concern. Now usually if he had said something like this I would start a huge fight that would probably end with both of in a duel but not today. Somewhere deep down I knew he was right.

Obviously Percy was ready for me to draw my sword Stormbringer, which was at the moment in my pocket in its mist state of a trident key chain, because he had his hand in his pocket ready to pull out his own sword. It shocked him when I instead pulled off my ring, which seemed to be tighter since I had first put it on, and gave it to Annabeth. "Here you take it for me. If its any where near me even in my cabin I will be tempted to put it back on or at least always look at it. Besides maybe you can even figure out if there is anything wrong with it wise girl." I said as she gently wrapped it in her bandana and put it in her pocket.

"Wow I didn't expect it to be that easy but I promise ill see if I can find out anything. Now come on I think its time we get changed for the concert. I hate how Mr. D is requiring us to dress all formally its an absolute pain you know?" Annabeth said as we all stood up and started walking back to the cabins.

I was so excited that it took me a maximum of ten minutes to change into my dress, do my make up, and fix my hair. It was a bit sad since not even Percy was ready after I was done. I tapped my foot impatiently and finally got so fed up I actually went over and started fussing with his jacket and hair for him. This annoyed him to no end but he knew that if he didn't let me I would just start moving to other more annoying things. Finally he was ready and we grabbed our blanket and headed out the door.

I was so excited that I was surprised that I wasn't falling over everything in my heels, that my friend from Aphrodite's cabin gave me that just so happened to match my dress. I was so excited that I had forgotten about waiting for Annabeth and only realized I had when Percy grabbed my arm and steered me in the opposite direction of the stage. I was trying to escape his grasp but we both just stopped and stared when we saw Annabeth.

When she walked out of her cabin we didn't even recognize her because well she didn't really look like Annabeth … she looked like a goddess version of Annabeth. Her blonde curls were a waterfall of gold over her back and her bangs swept over her eyes elegantly, her make up really made her storm cloud gray eyes shine and it perfectly matched the sleek silver dress that hugged her curbs in all the right places and last of all her long legs seemed even longer with her matching silver heels. Percy and I were speechless for the first time in a long time.

"Wow Annabeth … just wow this is amazing I have never see you like this before! I like it and you told me you didn't have any dresses." I said taking her hands in mine and smiling at her even more excited, if that was really possible. She blushed like crazy and pulled her hands back and muttered something about a gift from her dad and telling me to shut up. Her blushing became even worse when Percy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something into her ear.

I couldn't help but smile looking at them and starting imagining what there kids might look like. My thoughts ended when they started looking at me weird and we started walking off to watch the concert.

Even without me having to say a word we took a seat dead center in the very front where our eardrums would more then likely shatter from the amplifiers. We spread out our blanket where we were soon joined by Travis and Connor, who I have to say looked adorable in the outfits I forced them to wear. For the better part of the next fifteen minutes all of them talked and laughed but all I did was stare at the stage.

Then finally Mr. D took the stage and everyone got quiet as he went on about how it was about time someone remembered his day of worship and etc etc then finally Will and a few of his brothers and sisters took the stage. Now I know your probably thinking of some lame old ancient Greece type show but this was ancient Greece meets modern day rock and roll. Soon everybody was up and dancing eve I couldn't help but slip off my shoes and let myself dance between Travis and Connor who seemed to enjoy it a bit to much at times. But I could never look away for more then a couple of minutes away from Will who seemed to look at me to but he always looked away when our eyes met.

Then a slow song hit and I wasn't really sure what to do. I looked at Will and for the first time he looked at me straight in the eye. I didn't want to look away because his eyes seemed to be trying to tell me something and I was tying so hard to understand but our eye contact was broke when I heard Nico come up behind me and say "Um ...Sky is it ok if um I ask you to dance?"

I turned to him and saw the desperate look in his eye so I said ok but not before looking back at Will who seemed to be looking right through me to send a death glare at Nico. This glare only got worse as Nico and I started dancing even though he was horrible at it and I had to bite my tongue to stop my self from letting out a yelp of pain when he stepped on my toes. I was so thankful when the song ended and I quickly let go of Nico.

"OK everybody I hope your enjoying yourself but sadly we must bring this night to an end but before we do I have one last song for a very special birthday girl. You know who you are." Will said as he handed his guitar to his brother so that he could sing with his hands free. My heart was beating a thousand times a second as I stood not moving looking up at his and he stared back down at me. And then he started singing a song I knew he made just for me.

" Your always on my mind

and yet these words I can find,

to tell you what you mean to me

and how perfect it would be

if I were with you for all eternity.

Because you and me are the sun and the sea

two things never suppose to meet

but your the sky in between

creating a world ive never seen

yes your the one who connects the sun and the sea.

Every time I see your eyes

its like a blessing in disguise

cause all I can see

are all the possibilities

if it could just be you and me.

Because you and me are the sun and the sea

two things never suppose to meet,

but your the sky in between

creating a world ive never seen

yes your the one who connects the sun and the sea.

Wont you take my hand

so I can make you understand

how amazing you truly are

and how I can dream of nothing more

then having you in my arms.

Because you and me are the sun and the sea

two things never suppose to meet,

but the sky in between

creating a world ive never seen

yes your the one who connects the sun and the sea.

Now can you see

that this was meant to be

so wont you please

just be with me?"

Will sang his voice so full of emotion I knew that he meant every word of it then holding his hand out to me then asked right in front of everybody "Sky this was all for you so what do you say? Will you be with me?"

Everyone was yelling at me to take his hand and it was so hard to think but I didn't need to think to know that this was what I wanted. I took his hand and in a single pull he lifted m up onto the stage, into his arms, and kissed me. I could hear the wild screaming of everybody and I could swear I heard fireworks to but all I could focus on was him. His arms tight around my waist like he was making sure I didn't run away from his, his lips were so warm against mine and I could feel his chest rising and falling as we kissed. I was so shocked at first that our lips were barely touching but once I realized what was happening I wrapped arms around his neck and my fingers got entangled into his hair. This was met by the even more cheers from the crowd but then it all changed when heard Nico scream "No get away from her! She is mine!" And in that very instant my perfect moment was ruined and I had no idea that I had just started a war among the Demi-Gods.


End file.
